To Befriend a Killer- Kaita the Lost
by Wolfstar223
Summary: When Kaita Lost is confronted by the famous Jeff the Killer, she must decide whether he is friend or foe. But when he introduces her to the rest of the Creepypasta family, she must decide whether to join them or fear them. Possible Jeff/OC, Crazy pranks and awkward situations. Rated M for swearing and Blood/Gore.
1. Chapter 1

.: Chapter 1 :.

Blood followed my every move. Death trailed in my shadow, and many feared me. It wasnt my fault entirely. My parents were the ones killed by that fucking monster. That man, Greywall, as he goes by, killed both of my parents. I vow revenge on him. I may be only 16, but I will kill him. My name is Kaita. Kaita Jones, or... well now my last name is Lost. Kaita Lost, I should say. I am insane now. I will slash anyone in my path with my obsidian handled knife. I have only one friend, a young doberman named Mark. I have wild and tangled midnight black hair, with just a small twinge of a deep, dark purple. My eyes are a deep yellow gold, and are really highlighted by permanent black rings around my eyes, caused from sleep loss and depression. The corners of my mouth are blackend from where I have burned them. I wear a ragged grey hoodie with a blood red pawprint on the pouch. Under the hoodie is a red tank top, just barely peeking out of my hoodie neck cut and the waist band. I wear old dirty blue jeans, covered halfway by mangled fur boots. I am not a pleasent sight, expecially when someone catches a glimpse at the raw infected gashes on my arms and shoulders. One of my eyes have clouded over with infection, because of a fight I got into. I try to clean it, but it always clouds over again. I wear a red spiked collar around my neck, with an old rusty chain hanging off of it. Around my left leg there is a red band with gold studs, and it is part of a sheath for my knife that I hide in my boot. I was a pathetic disgrace to the society, and everyone abused me because of it. Oh one last freakish thing about me... My canines were pointed like a dog's would be. That tipped the iceburg.

I was walking home after school through an older part of my town, and I started to feel nervous. Out of nowhere, a stranger walked torwards me and babbled something about me and a weapon, then grabbed my shoulder and tried to drag me off. I yelped in pain and twised out of my hoodie, only to see what he had done to my shoulder. Bright crimson blood sreamed out of an infected wound and ran down my arm, dribbling over the other infected scratches and gashes. I snarled a few choice swear words and pulled the knife from my boot. "You are gonna pay for that!"

.: Meanwhile :.

A figure in a white hoodie sat in a nearby tree, watching the fight about to take place. With a insane grin on his face, he laughed to himself and made a mental note to visit her tonight before returning his attention to the fight.

No sooner than when I pulled my knife out the man lunged. "Youre mine kid!" He shouted. I dodged him and jammed my knife in his side as he flew by. Blood squirted everywhere and splattered all over my face. I lunged at him and he quickly overpowered me and pinned me down. I screeched and bit his arm, leaving a fair sized fang hole in his arm. He howled in pain and i kicked him square in the stomach and sent him backwards. I grabbed my knife as he charged at me yet again. I was prepared. I rocketed backwards underneath him and ripped him open with my knife from throat to stomach. Blood and organs splattered the ground as he collapsed on the sidewalk. I walked over to him, slipped my hoodie on, and whispered in his ear: _"Fear the night...Fear me." _I turned around as he took his dying breath and stuck the knife in it's sheath. I looked up and ran like the wind for home.

.: After the Death :.

I waited until she was out of sight to go and examine the dead man. She had gutted him like a fish, and had done well. I smirked and wondered how she would stand against me... as sirens flooded the silence, I turned, jumped a fence, and ran back to the woods where I came from.

**So... how was it? Yuss, very violent indeed. Should I continue? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone ate my Candy

Chapter 2: Someone ate my Candy...

**So Imagine this: Everyone in the world is in xComicKittyx's style, but the Pasta Monsters story never happened. Its just the style.**

**Oh, and, a quick shoutout to the one person who reviewed, thanks so much, you gave me motivation. In this chapter, Kaita will sorta meet Jeff, well, actually he just annoys the crap out of her by snatching candy from her cache when she's not looking, or playing video games. On to the story! (Oh, and... When Kaita eats candy or drinks energy drinks, she is insanely hyper to the point where she could, 1. Kill someone or 2. Backflip off of a wall and then attempt to walk on the ceiling.)**

When I got home, I pulled my hoodie off and tried to clean my gashes. No avail. I sighed and hung my hoodie on my bedroom door. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a bag of Hershey's Kisses, a bag of Munchos, and brewed a big cup of tea. Then, for backup, I grabbed a can of Red Bull and Monster...

I turned my PC speakers on and popped a few chocolates in my mouth, then opened up the game Amnesia: The Dark Descent and got ready to fall out of my chair or hit my head. When I say hit my head, I mean I have a loft bed. About 30 minutes later I heard a creak. I got up and walked downstairs. My barstool by the island in my kitchen was moved, and had a recent impression on it, as if someone had been sitting there. I gave a weary glance at it, and then turned and saw it. On my counter, my bag of circus peanuts was laying, ripped open and spilled everywhere. I looked at it with a questioning look, then decided that I was forgetting things. I went back to my game and kept playing, getting several sore spots and a small cut on my arm while doing so. I reached again for my tea and drank some. I then reached for my bag of Munchos and realized: It was already open, and missing half of the bag. I shrugged it off as just me not realizing I opened the bag and ate some while playing, and returned my attention to the game.

.:Jeff:.

I can't beleive that she has'nt noticed this stuff yet. She just keeps brushing it off... But I have to wait until it gets dark... To put her to sleep.

.:Kaita:.

I went into my bathroom and looked at my mouth, then realized what that drunk man did. On either side of my mouth was a clean cut, much like the ones that that Creepypasta character, Jeff the Killer had, but shorter. I took black thread and stitched the sides up, then pulled my hair into a Katniss style braid, making sure to leave two strands of hair on either side of my face, then folded the braid around my shoulder. I then went back to my room and brought up the game again, Only to hear a loud crash in the kitchen. I thought I was getting crazy because I was tired. I took my cup of tea, opened the cap, and poured the Red Bull and Monster into what was left of the tea. I drank it and continued playing.

At around 9:00, I heard another crash. I got up and ran downstairs, to see my candy cache's wrappers and empty energy drink cans littered on the floor. "Holy shit." I pulled my knife from my boot and got ready, to be met by a white hoodied figure who also wielded a knife. When I saw his mouth I gasped. "Sup. I just was soo hungry, and I thought you wouldn't mind." Around this time, unfortunately, my hyper sugar and energy drink influenced crazyness kicked in. "Jeff...? Muffins can be presidents, right?"

**Had to leave it there. See in the next chapter how insane things get wing Kaita decides to run, and gives Jeff the chase of his life. Until then, **

**~Wolfie**


	3. Chapter 3: I act like a retard

Chapter 3: I act like a retard and then beg for death

With that single question, I ran, screaming about some sort of jelly baby conspiracy and The Kane Chronicles. For some reason, The rtemixed theme of Night of Nights was playing in my head, but it fitted the scene. Jeff stared after me with a freaked expression, then it darkened into a psycho smirk and he chased after me. I flung the door to my house open and ran into the dark night, thinking this was all some sort of game. I was currently quieting down after making a huge screaming rampage about Hatsune Miku, a forever alone potato, the Rainbow Factory, and then ending the rampage by shouting, "JEFFERY THE KILLER, GO TO POTATO! I'M JUST A SOCIAL REJECT! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYAAAAA AAH!" I then jumped into a dark oak tree and stayed silent, half aware of the situation now. Not much later, I saw Jeff under one of the street lights, making his way torwards the location of the tree, apparently clueless of my whereabouts. He passed the tree, and I might have been home free if it wasnt for my sugar high causing me so sing in a crazy, spazzy voice, while waving my arms. "SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!)

Dancing in the night kono FURAO de  
RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
Ikusa wo makiokose BIBA SAMURAI (HYA!)

Ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite  
Shita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru  
Ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni  
Tada mai wo tsuzukeru  
Kono semai Nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara  
Tenka wo toreru made tomanna  
Donna kabe mo koete yuke

Dancing in the night donna MIKKUSU mo  
RIZUMU ni norenu nara HARAKIRI gomen  
Dancing all the night kono jidai ni  
Arashi wo makiokose DANCING SAMUR-HITLER! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I backflipped out of the tree just as Jeff reached me and prepared to kill me.

.:Jeff:.

DAMMIT! I cursed, missing her again. But a sudden spark of hope ignited when she ran straight for the power plant. "If I can't kill her, then I can electrocute her. All I have to do is chase her..."

.:Kaita:.

I ran for the power plant, not knowing my fate. I turned and saw Jeff and blindly kept running. My sugar blindness just then shorted out, and I realized my doom, and what was about to happen. I was cut short with a loud bang, a shower of sparks, and a crackling BZZT!

.:Jeff:.

I got ready to look at my kill. Something was wrong though. She was still alive. But... her hair. There was the Katniss style braid curled around her right shoulder with the two strands hanging down on either side, but... then, there was something new. Two little ear-shaped tufts of fur poked out on either side of her head, above her ears. I tried to push them down, but they were stuck, now permanent. Her eyes fluttered open and immediately went wide. They weren't gold anymore. They were now a blood red, and the deep eye rings really highlighted them. She closed her eyes, and a few tears leaked out. I felt satisfaction well up as I got ready to put her to sleep for good. "Just kill me already. I have no family, just a pair of animals and a damned computer for a life. Thank you so much for this Jeff." My desire to kill her dissapeared, and I looked into her now open eyes, searching for a bluff or a lie. There wasn't one. She was telling the truth. The knife fell out of my shaking hands as I reached down and touched her stitches and the burn marks beneath them. Memories of a forgottem past flooded me. " Y- you were burned... wern't you?" I looked at her infected, gaping holes on her arms. "And... abused." She looked at me and I noticed the final killing detail of her skin. Well... It was like mine. It was white, but hers had a small, off-white tint to it, like a faded hint of the natural color. Then it hit me, a death blow. She was lucistic. Thats why she is the society's reject. She was diffrent, a freak. I got up and walked away.

.:Kaita:.

I dont know how, but I woke up the next morning on my bed. My knife stuck in it's sheath, hanging beside me. And a letter on my chest. I oppened it. It was from school. _If you do not atleast finish the last three weeks of school, we will be forced to move you into your nearest relative's house. -The School Board_

I got ready for a rough three weeks..


	4. Chapter 4: School Sucks, WTF Jeff?

Chapter 4: School Sucks

_**Hey, a quick note, Mark's name is changed to Jinx now. BUT she was a female all along. Also, for a better image of Jinx, imagine a doberman with a red swirled heart design on her chest, with black stitches over it, just above a blue fabric collar with red lace lining it. She has aqua green ear tips, nose, and tounge. Her eyes are yellow and four black sock markings on her feet, but her toes are still tan. Everywhere the black meets the tan on an average doberman, there is a white streak between it on her. The black on her tail is shaped like an arrow, with the same white streak around it.**_

Friday. The best word to a teenager. One week was over. Well, almost. As I climbed onto the school bus, I glanced out my window and saw a heartwarming sight. Jinx, my best doggie friend, was standing next to another dog of mine I thought was dead, for he had left for so long. Rusty, a beautiful red-brown Bloodhound with the most adorable face, sat next to Jinx, their tails wagging as they sent me off to school. As I sat there staring, waiting for the bus to pull off, I saw something. Rusty and Jinx were gone, but in place of them was a man with midnight black hair and a t-shirt and jeans on, and beside him a woman with firey red-orange hair that curled down to her waist. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a paw print on it, and jeans too. I pressed my face against the glass and murmured two words. "Mom... Da..." They were gone. Jinx must have seen my pain, for I heard her whine in sympathy. The bus pulled away, and I got prepared for bullying and torture with a now heavy heart.

I walked into the lunch hall, grabbed a few snacks from the counters and paid for them, ignoring everybody as they stared at me, wondering why I looked like a freak. Im sorta mad at Jeff, because my eyes and hair is now messed up completely. Buta cool thing is that my red eyes can glow when I get mad. I thought that was sorta fun, scaring all of the bullies who made angry comments about me.

I quickly finished my lunch and headed to my last class, music. I sat down and started to play piano, a song I heard recently, for it was my assignment to learn a song and play it. Servant of Evil. I loved it, and ignored everybody who tried to mess with me. I finished the song without a problem and my teacher grumpily handed me my well-deserved A. It's like all of the teachers here wanted me to fail. Probably so.

I got onto the bus home and was pushed over by some large kids. "Move over, you worthless ghost. Make like one and dissapear!" I got up and sat down in the back of the bus, and began to write lyrics to a new song. It was called Blacklight Background. I hummed the tune and happily went to work.

I got off the bus, only to be followed by a large boy. I backed up closer to my house, and as the bus pulled away, I was alone with him. He grabbed be and threw me to the ground, then kicked me in the ribs. "This is for getting in my way, and this is for being born!" His boot caught my ribs, close to my heart, and I screamed in pain. Three figures heard this, and leaped to my rescue. One was Jinx, another was Rusty, in his full baying glory, and the third was... what was it? It was a Barn Owl, but it had a lizard body, Horns of a dragon, back legs of a lion, large leathery bat wings, front legs of a raptor, and... a dragon tail. I immediately dubbed it as a Dragowl. The three dogpiled the boy, and a bit of blood splattered ans I ran into my house, the three close behind. I locked the door as they ran in, hiding under my couch. I looked at the creature, it's soft but leathery wings tucked in a neat fashion. "Hi there little... Dragowl." "Hi. I'm Kitta, and I am a Dragowl." I fell back and yelped with shock "You can talk?!" "Yea, and I heard you are a good owner to these two... I need a good owner without being judged..." "Yes! A million bajillion times yeas!" Kitta made a twisted smile with her beak and nuzzled my hand happily, and i grinned. Jinx walked back from my kitchen with a bowl of blood in her mouth, and a note taped to it.

_Kaita, I need to talk to you tomorrow. Meet me under the oak tree at the cemetary, at 3:00 A.M and bring your friends. This is important. And don't think about getting out of this. After all, I didn't kill you, which is a big deal._

_~Jeff_

I about had a fan attack right there. I was soo excited. I ran around, Getting everything ready for tomorrow.

.:Saturday:.

I jogged up to the cemetary in my normal outfit and cimbed into the tree. I waited. Rusty and Jinx went and lied down in a bush, and Kitta landed on a high branch in the tree. Not much later, Jeff came up and looked around. I slowly climbed about halfway down and waited. He came closer and pulled his hood down and sighed. His smile looked sad, I could tell by his eyes. I reached out and petted his head, but he swatted at it and I pulled back and went a little ways up the tree. " Come down now Kaita. I don't need your games and if I don't get back to the mansion soon, then Sl- Im gonna flip." I sighed and came back down. "What do you need?" I muttered, and looked at him, his face, that horribly amazing smile on his face. "Listen, I know you're a reject, so am I, and I think I'm insane for letting you live. Seriously. Nobody has ever escaped me. But, listen. The cops have found a body near the area of my house. I'm staying with you whether you like it or not. I can't afford to be found, or my house, and I don't think you want to be killed. Got it?" "I frowned, the stitches on my face stretching a bit before I gave in. "Fine, but only 'cuz you might kill me." I turned and headed back for my house, keeping a weary distance from him.

When we got home, I went to my room and shut the door, trying to stay away from him and play my video games. NOPE. He walks in to the room, sits down on my Speaker chair, and stares at me until I turn around. "What? What is it?" Jeff crosses his arms. "I was bored. You're playing video games. So yeah." I turned around and kept playing, but got scared and jumped, The whole chair tilted backwards and I fell with it, onto Jeff, causing him to bark in shock. "What was that!? Jeez Kaita, you are easier to scare than a cat!" I crossed my arms and got up, pusing the chair off of him. "Sorry." He broke into laughter. I'm gonna have fun with you. If I can't kill you, I'm gonna mess with you until you snap. I laughed a little and then fake sniffled. That's... so nice of you!" "I punched him in the arm and yelled, "TAG!" I bolted out of my bedroom and jumped from a window, running into the woods behind my house. "You little!" I was gone. He ran after me, in hot pursuit. I swear he was actually having fun, but It's hard to tell with a phsyco teenager.

**I can't tell if anybody went out of character. Any Ideas for next chapter, Week 2 of school? I'm open. R&R if you want to, that would be nice, but not required. lol. Ciao .**

**~Wolfie**


End file.
